Jeepers Creepers' 3: Arrival of the Winchesters
by Brickc16
Summary: I am aware that this is a very short story, but it's good, i assure you. Dean and Sam arrive in Poho County, Florida, thinking they were hunting a dragon, how wrong they are.
1. Jazelle Gay Hartman

**1**

Mary and Shaun were walking down the long dirt path to Mary's house after going to see a movie. The path was surrounded by trees, and it was late, so Mary stayed close to Shaun. There was a crack from the woods, and Mary dug her face into Shaun's chest.

"Hey now," said Shaun. "Come on, it's probably just an animal."

"You're probably right," Mary said, chuckling slightly. "I'm sure it's nothing." They walked along a little more until they saw a light up ahead, but it wasn't a light in the window, the house was up in flames. "No," Mary muttered. "No," her voice rose, fear welling up. She started running toward the house, screaming, "No!" When she got to the end of the tree line, something swooped down and lifted her into the air, and the after a second the screaming stopped.

"Mary," Shaun said, fear now welling up inside him, he started to walk backwards. He turned to break into a run and was met with a sight so horrible he let out a bloodcurdling scream…

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you," Sam Winchester said to his brother, "there is <em>definitely<em> something going on here."

"Sammy," Dean Winchester said, "I know you want to get your mind off of this Leviathan thing, along with your Devil problem, but that doesn't mean every town we go through has some weird ass thing going on."

"Dean," Sam insisted. "Just listen to this! Every twenty third spring there has been a series of disappearances, but after twenty three days the disappearances stop as suddenly as they start. But ever since we caged Lucifer the disappearances have shifted; now it's been every three weeks for three days."

They were both silent, until finally Dean said, "Alright, that does seem a little fishy. What else do we know?"

"Nothing," Sam said, shaking his head, then, "Hey, hold up, it says that there is a guy in the hospital who says he's seen this thing."

"How reliable is this source?" Dean asked.

"The entire hospital staff thinks he's crazy," Sam said.

"Hmm," Dean said, turning left. "He sounds reliable to me."

* * *

><p>After showing their credentials to the police officers standing guard outside the man's room, Sam and Dean walked in and looked around the room. There were pictures and news clippings from the past century hanging from the wall.<p>

"Looks like we aren't the only ones investigating," Dean said as a man with a sling over his left arm came out of the bathroom, hospital robe untied and flying free.

When the man saw Sam and Dean, he grew red with embarrassment. He pulled his robe back and held it. "Sorry," he said, waddling past the Winchesters with more clippings. "I wasn't expecting company." He turned and looked them over. "You guys feds?"

Dean looked down at his suit and looked at Sam, he said, "Uh, yeah, well you know, more like Point Break feds." He looked at Sam and said, "I call being Keanu Reeves, you can be Gary Busey." Sam rolled his eyes.

"So," Sam said, getting back to business, "tell us what you saw."

"Yeah right," the man said, chuckling. "You'll think I'm crazy, just like the rest of them."

"Try us," Dean said.

"Alright," Shaun said. "He was this freaky ass bastard, he was like this brownish green colored. He had these skin flaps, like those lizards from that book _Holes_." ("Great flick," Dean whispered to Sam, who shushed him.) "His face was… divided, I guess. He has indents in his forehead and chin, shaped like a V."

"What did it do?" Sam asked, writing all this down.

"You're taking me seriously?" Shaun asked.

"Sir," Dean said, "You have _no_ idea what we've seen in our days."

"Uh, okay… well, when he first arrived, he swooped down and grabbed my girlfriend, Mary. Oh god, Mary." Sam and Dean looked at each other; his reaction was all too familiar.

"You said it swooped down," Sam said. "From where?"

"The sky, of course!" Shaun said, pointing out the window as if it were obvious. "That sucker had _wings!_"

Sam and Dean looked at each other again; they thanked Shaun for his time and turned to leave.

"Wait," Shaun said, running to the wall, still holding his robe behind him. "Go see this woman," he handed them a picture and address. "I always thought she was a kook, but after everything that's happened, she seems like the sanest person on Earth."

Sam and Dean left the hospital, Dean looked at the address.

"What do you think?" He asked his little brother.

"Dragon?" Sam asked.

"Maybe, let's head to the coroner's to see if she had any jewelry on her," Dean said.

"That dragon would have taken it," Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean said nodding, then he said, "But there may be trace elements of the jewelry on her skin." Sam looked at Dean, eyebrows raised. "What? You think Porn is the only thing I watch? What do you think I do when you go off to get food? I love NCIS."

"Whatever you say, DiNozzo," Sam said, Dean slapped him in the back of the head.

They arrived at the coroner's office around 7 in the evening, the sun was starting to set, and they wanted to get in and out so they could get to their motel, which was on the outskirts of town. They walked in and flashed their badges, the coroner pulled out the body, which was mutilated completely.

"Was there any jewelry?" Sam asked the coroner.

"You thinkin' it was a robbery?" The coroner asked, surprised.

"You think it could be something else?" Dean asked.

"Well, there's tell of this creature that's been lurking around lately. It's only been known to hunt every twenty three springs," Sam and Dean looked at each other, "but lately it's been hunting more frequently."

"What do they call this creature?" Dean asked, interested.

"They call it," the coroner looked over his shoulder, "the Creeper."

"The Creeper?" Sam repeated, racking his brain for a creature like that.

"Yep," the coroner said. "Eleven years ago a brother and sister were passing through, this was back during its 23 day hunting period, and they witnessed the Creeper in human form, dumping bodies below the old church. They were chased by the Creeper all the way to the police station here in town. It took the brother, no one's heard from him since."

"So people know about this thing?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah," the coroner said. "Lately, no one's wanted to be caught out in the night time. That's when the thing wants to prey, though we know his regular pattern now."

"When's the next time he's hunting?" Sam asked.

"Tonight's the first night," the coroner said, his eyes flicked to the window.

"Shoot," he said, "gonna have to stay here for the night." He walked over to one of the body drawers, opened it up and pulled out the slab, which had two twin-sized mattresses lined up, with a blanket and pillow draped over them. "You boys are welcome to stay," he said.

"We'll, uh, take our chances," Sam said, smiling uncertainly.

"Alright," said the coroner, "but don't you say I didn't warn ya."

Sam and Dean walked back to the car, and when they got in Dean started the engine. They were halfway back to the motel when Sam turned the radio on. A jazz song was playing. _"Jeepers Creepers'! Where'd you get those peepers? Jeepers Creepers'! Where'd you get those eyes? Gosh all git"—_ Dean turned off the radio.

"What the hell was that?" he said, looking sourly at the radio.

"I don't know, it was on the rock station," Sam said, looking puzzled.

"If Jazz is trying to make a comeback shoot me now," Dean said, still looking at the console. Sam looked up and grabbed Dean's shoulder.

"DEAN!" he shouted, Dean looked up and slammed on his brakes. A man with wiry white hair and a flat topped hat was standing in the headlights, he hadn't even flinched. His long trench coat waved in the wind.

Dean rolled his window down and stuck his head out, "Yo, buddy, get outta the road!" He wailed on the horn, but the man didn't move.

"What's his deal?" Dean said, pulling back into the car. Sam didn't respond, he had noticed that this guy's hands weren't hands, they were sharp talons.

"D-Dean," Sam said, fear starting to affect his speech. "I think we found the Creeper…"

Dean looked at Sam, and when he looked back at the man he noticed the talons. "Sammy," he muttered, "grab an iron shooter."

"Starting small," Sam said, reaching behind him for the gun. The Creeper's mouth stretched into a wide grin. He started forward, slowly.

"Sam," Dean said, starting to panic a little.

"I can't make a grab at it!" Sam hissed. The Creeper was so close he could probably reach out and touch the car. Sam had just grasped the gun when another set of headlights appeared to their right; Creeper turned and was rammed down by a pickup truck.

"Follow me!" the driver shouted, she was a female. She set the car in reverse and sped of down a dirt path. Dean put the car in gear and chased after her. They pulled up to a house that looked as fortified as Alcatraz.

They got out of the car, grabbing the guns, and ran into the house with the woman. They got into the house and stopped as they realized the woman was locking the door, her door had locks from top to bottom.

When she turned, Sam said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jazelle Gay Hartman," the woman said. "And I know what you're doing here Sam," she turned to Dean, "Dean."


	2. Trish Jenner

**2**

The first thing Dean noticed was that Jazelle was nothing like he thought she would be. After ramming that son of a bitch down with her truck, he was expecting some muscled up chick, real metal fan. Instead, though, he was staring at the innocent old lady from next door. She was a squat woman, she had a rather toad like expression, he brownish red hair was curly and in a sort of afro.

The first thing Sam noticed, however, was all the booby traps. They were set up at every window and every door. There was even a bear trap set up in the fire place. The second thing both Winchesters noticed, however, was that there were devil's traps all over the floors and walls.

"Demon," Dean said, dumbfounded.

"That's no demon we've ever fought," Sam said, confused.

"Which would explain why these traps never seem to work," Jazelle said, shaking her head. "I was hoping the tricks in those books written by that Chuck Shurley fellow would work."

"Who are you?" Sam asked again.

"I'm the local psychic," Jazelle said, walking into the livingroom, stepping over booby-traps with ease, showing that she had them set up for a while. "I, along with the rest of the town, thought I was just a crack pot, finally about to shatter. Then I met the Jenners, the brother and sister who opened our eyes to this monster."

"You guys have known about this thing and you haven't tried to contact the Hunters before?" Dean said skeptically.

"We tried," Jazelle said. "Any Hunter that's tried has died."

"Well," Sam said. "Is there anything we should know about this thing?"

"Well," Jazelle said, thinking. "You've probably noticed the music?"

"You mean that crappy jazz song?" Dean asked.

"_Jeepers Creepers_," Jazelle said. "It's not just a crappy song, it's a warning."

"Excuse me?" Sam said, confused.

"When that song comes on, it's a warning, telling you he's coming."

"So it's like an EMF for the Creeper," Dean said.

"Bingo." There was a noise from outside, a twig breaking. "Listen to me," Jazelle said, standing. "It can literally smell fear. It makes you scared so it can search for _something_. I still haven't figured out what it is that he looks for."

"Oh good," Dean said, cocking a shotgun. "At least now we know why they call him Creeper, he gets you scared and gets a kick out of it."

"I don't know what could kill that thing; I don't think you can hurt it without it coming back."

"Well, we've fought worse," Dean said, waiting for something to happen.

"Really?" Jazelle said, doubtful.

"We had to fight Satan himself," Sam told her.

"Speaking of Louie," Dean said, "still seeing the Devil, Sammy?"

"He's singing Jeepers Creepers," Sam said, annoyed.

"Oh," Dean said, "Great, so at least we know he's on his way."

There were footsteps outside, and then a banging on the door, causing the Winchesters and Jazelle to jump a foot.

"Hello?" Came a feminine voice, they all sighed in relief. Jazelle quickly unlocked the door and pulled a girl who looked to be in her early thirties.

"My lord," Jazelle said, staring at the girl. "Trish Janner."

"Hey Jazelle," Trish said, looking pale.

"My, my, I can't believe you came back here."

"When I heard the Creeper was hunting more frequently I thought I'd come and see what it was all about, I didn't know I'd drive right into its hunting area." She looked at Sam and Dean. "Who are these two?"

"Hunters," Jazelle said. "They hunt the supernatural, things like the Creeper."

"Oh," Trish said. "So how do you plan on killing this thing?"

"Uh," Sam said nervously.

"We've never dealt with anything like this before," Dean said.

"Oh great," Trish said, rolling her eyes. "So what you're saying is we're as screwed as with you as we were without you?"

"Well," Sam said.

"Pretty much," Dean answered.

"Fantastic," Trish said.

"I guess we should start with the basics," Sam said.

"Rock salt shots?" Dean inquired.

"As good a start as any," Sam said.

With that they set off at work, making salt lines around ever entrance to the house. They started loading shotguns with Rock salt; they were just finishing up with them when they heard a thump on the roof.

"It's now or never," Dean said, cocking the shotgun.

"Get back," Sam said to the girls, who moved to the stairs leading upstairs. There came a thump from the porch, a sudden realization came to Sam. "Dean," he said, "what if this is it?"

"Well then," Dean said, not taking his eye off the door. "It's been fun, Sammy."

"Great goodbye, Dean," Sam said, rolling his eyes, just as the doorknob started to turn. Sam held his breath as the door creaked open, they had forgotten that the door opens in; as it opened it brushed the salt back. A boot stepped into the entry way, and the Creeper stood before them.

"You are one ugly mother…" Dean started, the Creeper took a step and the Winchesters fired, shells fell to the floor as the Creeper stumbled back, dust pouring from the impact holes. The Creeper saw he was getting hurt and turned to run, Dean fired a well-placed round into the back of its head, but it was still running.

"Dammit," Sam said, lowering the gun.

"Hey, at least we know salt slows it down," Dean said, closing the door.

"Yeah, but we need more artillery than rock salt," Sam said, shaking his head.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked, together the Winchesters said, "The Colt."

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," Trish said the next morning as Dean was preparing to leave. "What's a Colt going to do?"<p>

"It's not your average Colt Defender," Sam explained, grabbing a few rock salt rounds from the trunk.

"It was created by a Hunter, Samuel Colt," Dean said from the driver's seat, starting the engine.

"It can kill pretty much anything," Sam said.

"Except Lucifer," Dean chipped in.

"And four other things we don't know of yet," Sam said.

"Let's hope Creeper isn't one of those things," Trish said.

"I'm sure those four are just the Horsemen of the Apocalypse," Dean said shutting the trunk. "Alright, I think this is all. You sure you can hold down the fort, Sammy? I can stay and you can go if you want."

"Don't worry, Dean," Sam said. "I'm just as good a shot as you are."

"Heh, in your dreams… _maybe_," Dean said. "Tell Lucifer I said he can suck it, okay?"

"Whatever, Dean," Sam said, carrying the guns inside.

"When the sun starts to set, stay away from the windows," Dean said. "We still don't know if the salt will keep him out."

"You got it," Trish said, walking back to the house.

"Listen," Jazelle said, "I don't know if he'll follow you or if he plans on staying here. I have no way of knowing if it wants you or your brother."

"Of he follows me it's all the better," Dean said, getting in the car. "Once I get the Colt I can gank this son of a bitch then come back for Sammy and we can be out of your hair."

"Just be careful, boy," Jazelle said.

"Don't worry," Dean said, putting the car in gear. "I do this for a living." With that he pulled off into the afternoon sunlight.

"God speed, Dean Winchester," Jazelle said, walking back to the house.


	3. The Colt

**3**

Dean drove along, heading north. They had stashed the Colt in their father's Lock-up in upstate New York. Dean didn't plan on stopping until his stomach started to growl; he clutched his gut as he drove by a Biggerson's.

"Hell no," Dean said, pressing on. He continued until he saw a place called Jeerer's Piers. He pulled in, noticing that the place was packed; he had to park on the road because all of the spots were taken. He walked in and noticed that there was no one sitting down, he started to grow suspicious and was suddenly glad he had a pistol on his person.

"Welcome to Jeerer's Piers," said a waitress, "table for one?"

"Yeah," Dean said with a small smile. The waitress led him to a table next to a window and he sat down. He picked up the menu just as a big old truck pulled into the parking lot; he watched it drive by and noticed his license plate said, "BEATNGU." Dean snorted, knowing it must be some big muscled douche who thinks he's tough.

"There goes the owner," came a voice, Dean jumped and turned to see the waitress. "Wet your whistle?" She asked with a wink.

Dean smiled, "Sure, I'll have a beer."

"Can do," she said, writing on her little notepad. She walked into the kitchen, and Dean caught a quick glimpse of a trench coated man, but when the door swung shut and open again he was gone.

"Damn it," Dean muttered, turning back around, he looked down at the table and started playing with the salt shaker that had been laid out with the pepper and ketchup. He looked out the window facing the street and saw a tow truck towing his car. "Son of a bitch," he said louder, and he ran outside.

"I'm sorry, buddy," the tow truck driver said. "It's in a no parking zone, I have to take it."

"You don't understand," Dean started, but the man cut him off.

"No," he snapped. "_You_ don't understand, I need to pay rent and that won't happen if I can't tow, so back off."

Dean groaned as his car was being towed away, he realized his guns were still in there, he'd need to get them back if he was going to get to New York. Dean turned to see the owner of the restaurant standing in front of the window, Dean felt as if he'd seen that trench coat and hat before…

* * *

><p>That night, Dean vaulted the fence of the impound lot and started to search for the car. As he walked he heard a swooping sound, he turned, but there was nothing there. Dean turned back around and was face to face with a trench coated man, but up close he realized it was no man.<p>

"Jeepers," Dean said, "it's the Creeper." The Creeper smiled, his teeth were green and rotting. "My god," Dean said, grimacing. "If you manage to kill me, please, take my teeth. Yours are horrid."

The Creeper punched Dean, sending him hurtling toward a line of cars. He slammed into a Toyota Prius, which nearly crumpled when he hit.

"Jeez," Dean said, struggling to stand, "either I'm putting on a few pounds or these things aren't very reliable." He got up and pulled out his gun, he started to jog down an alley of cars and could see his car coming into view. "Almost there," he whispered to himself, he heard a creaking sound and looked up just in time to jump backwards as a pile of cars came tumbling down. "Oh come on!"

Dean started to climb the pile of wrecked cars, and when he got to the top he saw the Creeper standing there, waiting for him.

"Hey ugly," Dean said, straightening. The Creeper nodded, they stood there in silence for a moment, until the Creeper finally charged, and Dean pulled out a packet of salt from the restaurant and ripped it open as he swiped out, the salt was like acid on the Creeper's face and it stumbled back until it fell from the pile of wrecks. Dean ran and jumped off the pile and landed with a roll. He took off sprinting toward the car and when he got there he pulled his duffle bag out and pulled out a Rock salt shotgun.

When Dean turned around the Creeper was gone, he sighed and started walking toward the way he had come. He turned a corner and heard a swooping sound again; he turned around, aiming the gun. Nothing. He turned back around and almost fired, because there was someone there, but it was just the truck driver that towed his ride.

"So'mbitch!" The man shouted, throwing his hands up, Dean rolled his eyes and lowered his weapon. "What in the _hell_ are you doin' here, boy?"

"Listen, you ever hear of the Creeper?" Dean asked.

"You mean that crack pot story that those fools down in Poho County are all afraid of? Yeah, I heard of him, and I ain't a-scared of no Creeper." He spat at the ground and before the loogie even hit the ground two sharp talons grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into the air. Dean watched as a bat winged monster carried the nonbeliever away, he didn't dare fire, knowing that even if he did the poor bastard was dead anyway.

Instead, Dean ran for the gate and hopped it like he did coming in, he ran for the tow truck and, praying the keys were in it, hopped in. His fingers found the ignition and thankfully the keys in it.

"Hallelujah," Dean said, looking up at the roof, he started the truck and sped off, heading north.

* * *

><p>Deanfound the highway and stuck to it, knowing the Creeper wouldn't try anything here. It wouldn't risk being bashed and smashed to dust on the highway. Dean looked down at the Gas gauge, he sighed with relief when he saw that the driver had filled up the tank. He sat back and drove on, he turned on the radio and the speakers blared Highway to Hell.<p>

"Of course," Dean said, smirking.

* * *

><p>Sam watched Dean drive away from the window facing the driveway; it was the first time they've been separated for a while. Sam felt uneasy as his brother drove away, he didn't like it. The last time they were separated like this was when Dean and Bobby went to face Castiel and stop him from opening the portal to Purgatory, Sam had been trying to fight the onslaught of Hell breaking loose in his head.<p>

He turned back to Jazelle and Trish, who were talking in the Kitchen. Sam walked across the living room, careful to avoid the traps.

"I'm telling you," Trish said. "This isn't a good idea. We don't even know that this Dean guy is going to come back."

"He'll be here," Sam said.

"How do you know?" Trish asked. "Oh, that's right because you guys are brothers, encountering this thing changes a person!"

"You don't know Dean," Sam said. "He's been to Hell and back for me… literally, he sold his soul for my safety."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She walked into another room and Jazelle turned to Sam.

"She grows on you, right?" Sam asked.

"How would I know," Jazelle said, "I only knew her for half an hour."

Sam sighed, _Be careful, Dean_, he thought.

Sam sat in the armchair in the living room; the girls would sleep in the kitchen for the night. After they hit the 1a.m mark, Sam figured the Creeper wouldn't be coming around, so he let himself doze, which may have been a mistake…

* * *

><p>Sam was in a room, it was all white and there was a table in the middle of the room. On either side of that table was two chairs, and sitting in one of those chairs was Lucifer.<p>

"Hey Sam," Lucifer said, smiling. "Please, sit." Sam sat across the table from the devil and stared at him.

"So," Satan said, "what do you think of the Creeper?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused.

"Well," Lucifer said, sitting back in this chair and putting his hands behind his head, "Eve wasn't the only monster maker in the world, you know. I had my fair share of monsters, and seeing as how the Creeper is a demon…"

"So wait," Sam said, holding up his hand. "You're saying that _thing_ out there is one of your creations?"

"Yep," Lucifer said. "If I were still on Earth I think I could have been a better horror movie creator than Wes Craven!"

"How can we kill it?" Sam asked.

"Well," Lucifer said, tapping his chin. "WAKE UP!"

Sam jolted awake to find the house ransacked, he looked around, Jazelle was standing in front of him, and Trish was nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" Sam asked, standing up, 100% alert.

"That thing came in here and threw me aside like a ragdoll, it took Trish!"

"What?" Sam said, shaking. "Son of a bitch."

"You were dreaming, weren't you?"

"Well… yeah," Sam said. "One usually dreams when sleeping."

"It was a vision, though, am I right?"

"What? No," Sam walked out onto the porch; the salt did nothing to protect them. He thought about his dream, Lucifer created Creeper, this didn't surprise him; he just couldn't believe he didn't see it before.

"Dammit Dean," he whispered. "Where are you?"

* * *

><p>Dean opened up the door to the lock up and walked in. It was exactly as they had left it a few months ago, and Dean walked toward the safe where the Colt should lay. He opened the safe and found the gun right where they had left it. He pulled it out and turned to leave, he found his way blocked by a black silhouette.<p>

"Who are you?" Dean said, holding the gun behind his back.

"Give me the Colt, Winchester," came a dark cold voice.

"Well, which do you want, a Colt or a Winchester?"

"Dammit, Winchester! Give me the gun!"

"I really haven't a clue what you are talking about," Dean said, shrugging. The mystery man stepped into the light; it was one of Dick Roman's lackeys. "Leviathan," Dean said, nodding. He raised the gun to point at the monster's head. "Let's see if you are one of the four monsters this gun can't kill." Dean fired and the bullet went through its head, and the Leviathan crumpled into a black gooey mess. "Alright!" Dean said, smiling.

Dean locked up the Lock-up and head back toward the truck, he got in and started back south. He didn't know why, but he felt as if something bad had happened in his absence. When he got back out onto the road he pulled out his cell phone and called Sam, and when Sam told him what happened, his face drained of all color…

* * *

><p>Dean practically <em>flew<em> back to Poho County; he made it back within 18 hours of driving nonstop. He skidded to a halt in Jazelle's drive way and ran into the house.

"Sammy?" He called.

"In here," came a voice from the kitchen, Dean ran in and saw Sam, Jazelle and someone Dean knew, but he couldn't place his face. "Dean," Sam said when he saw him, "You remember Lee Chambers; we saved him from the Vetalas a while back."

"Right," Dean said, shaking Lee's hand. "How's Krissy?"

"She's fine," Lee said, smiling. "She can't stop talking about how she wants to be like Dean Winchester when she grows up."

Dean would have smiled if the circumstances weren't so grim. "So what happened?"

"I don't know," Sam said, "I just dozed off, I didn't even hear any of what was happening."

"Great," Dean said, "you have trouble sleeping for weeks and _now_ you decide to sleep?"

"I think it was Lucifer," Sam said.

"What?"

"In my dream," Sam said, "Lucifer said that _he_ created Creeper."

"Sam, he's a figment of your imagination," Dean said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah," Sam said uncertainly, "but hasn't he always been right?"

"I suppose," Dean said, leaning against the wall. "So what, he put you asleep and kept you distracted until Creeper could get away with the girl?" Sam shrugged. "Well, I guess stranger things have happened to us."

"So what's the plan here, eh?" Lee asked.

"Well, first we need to know where Creeper is stashing the girl," Dean said.

"You know it's a trap don't you?" Jazelle finally spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked her.

"This demon wants either Sam or Dean; it smelled something in one of them that it wants, just like with Trish's brother, Darry."

"Well," Dean said, smiling viciously, "maybe we can use that…"

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean drove along the freeway, heading north, fear rising up in them like an over boiling pasta pot. Dean swerved in and out of traffic, wailing on the horn as he went; he knew that the Creeper had to be behind him. He just had to make it past the county line and he knew he'd be safe.<p>

Dean was half a mile from the county line when he heard something land on the roof. "Son of a bitch," he muttered, and with that the Creeper jumped down onto the hood of the truck and Dean jerked the wheel to the left, tumbling the car. The Creeper had leapt off just in time and landed in a crouch where the car had started its turn.

Dean and Sam started to crawl out of the truck as the Creeper walked over to the car, casually whistling Jeepers Creepers'. He did a little hop at the last note and crouched over Dean and, grabbing him by the neck, lifted him up.

Creeper took a great sniff of Dean and got a nose full of cheap cologne. Creeper almost tripped as it stumbled backward, clamping his hand down on his nose. Dean stood up, though he couldn't stand erect, and smiled.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, "The bottle said that this stuff is called Fear. Don't you like Fear?"

The Creeper's nose was useless, which was exactly what Dean wanted. Creeper couldn't sense that Lee was walking out from the bushes with the Colt; just as the Creeper turned to run it caught sight of Lee. The Creeper let out a loud screech and stripped its trench coat, the monster unfolded giant bat like wings. It shot into the air and almost got away, lucky for the Winchesters Lee was a crack shot with a pistol.

Lee fired and clipped its wing; the Creeper plummeted to the ground and landed with a devastating crunch. The hunters all walked over to the wounded monster and stared at it as it struggled to get up. Lee planted a foot onto the Creeper's back and pushed it back to the ground, he raised the Colt and started firing. In no time, the Creeper was nothing but a pile of dust and dead skin, Lee stood with the gun still pointed at the pile, the barrel of the Colt was steaming.

"Great shot," Dean said, staring down at the pile, Sam had finally got himself to his feet and when he reached Dean he let out a great breath.

"Oh, God," he said, holding his nose. "No wonder that thing almost died of the stench, go take a shower or something."

"I don't know," Dean said, grinning, "I kind of like it, I think I might start wearing it more."

"Not when I'm stuck in a car with you, you aren't!" Sam exclaimed.

"Come on," Dean said, heading to where Lee had approached, where Lee's car sat idling. "We need to go find Trish."

* * *

><p>They drove for hours, looking in ever abandoned factory, uninhabited house, and ever sewer they came across, finally the figured they'd pull off to the side of a road, next to an old burned down church that no one decided to rebuild. They got out of the car and sat on the hood, Lee lit a cigarette and Dean went to take a leak in the bushes. Sam on the other hand wandered off a little.<p>

He came to an old drainage pipe, round and wide, the diameter of a monster truck wheel. He looked down into the darkness, and he could swear he saw something stir. And then, when he was about to head back to the car, he saw movement for sure this time.

"Hello?" Sam called, Lee looked up from his cigarette and Dean was walking back to the car, zipping his fly.

"Sam?" came a feminine voice, it was Trish.

"Trish!" Sam exclaimed, and then he turned to Dean and Lee and said, "Get some rope!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Sam, Dean, Lee, and Trish were all back at Jazelle's house. Jazelle was wiping down Trish's wounds as Sam and Dean told her what happened.<p>

"Now," Jazelle said to Trish, "Isn't that where you and your brother found him the first time?"

"Yeah," Trish said hoarsely, she had been screaming for help for an hour before finally giving up hope.

"Strange," Sam said.

"Indeed," Jazelle said.

Lee told them he had to go, Krissy was off in a hotel upstate and he needed to get to her before she started to worry, so he said his goodbyes and took off. An hour later, Jazelle dropped Dean and Sam off at the impound lot where their car sat waiting for them.

They paid the fee and started north, they were in Georgia before Dean slammed on the breaks. Sam cursed and shout, "What?"

"Sammy," Dean said, color draining from his face, "tell me you packed the Colt." Sam's face drained of color quicker than Dean's; they had lost the Colt…

* * *

><p>Lee pulled into an alley in upstate Florida, there was a car waiting for him. He got out of his car and walked over to the limo. When he got to the back of the Limo the window buzzed down, revealing the demon Crowley.<p>

"Do you have what I want?" The former crossroad demon asked.

"Where's my daughter you son of a bitch?" Lee said with a snarl.

"My," Crowley said, "Aren't we an impatient man? Your dearest daughter will be released when I have the Colt in my possession."

Lee glared at the King of Hell, and then he pulled the Colt out from the back of his pants and dropped it in Crowley's hand. Crowley smiled and looked at the Colt, then he said, "You know, I'm not sure how much of Heaven is really left, so I don't know if you will see your daughter again or if that argument you had with her was your last."

"What?" Lee asked eyes wide with rage and a twinge of fear. Crowley pointed the Colt at Lee. "You son of a…"

"Ta-ta," Crowley said, pulling the trigger. "Driver, let's go." The window buzzed up as the limo pulled away from the dead body of Lee Chambers…


End file.
